the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Plot
This is a summary of the main plot of TRPS. It is recommended that you go read the original RP on the Disqus Channel. The discussions that can be found in the parentheses will link you to the original RP, however scrolling will need to be done to find them. If anyone wants to post the original RP or summaries of other RPs on here you are welcome to do so. Prologue: Early Days These stories are from back when TRpS was just getting started and coherent stories hadn't really gotten off the ground yet. Story 1: Hypothermia Story 2: Preparation To be filled in later Story 3: Gone, Without A Trace Someone has gone missing, let the search begin! Story 4: Nex's Return After many weeks of living in other dimensions, Nex has finally returned to the Society. Story 5: Hela's Arc With the first transformation of the TGS comic comes the first transformation of Helen to Hela. This is the moment Dr. Helen Jekyll has been preparing for and now Hela is in control and ready to play.'''' Story 6: Meeting at the library After Hela's devastating attacks the Society holds a meeting to discuss what to do about Hela. Elaina tries to comfort Helen and help her prepare for Hela's return. Story 7: Elise Hyde To keep her promise to Helen, Elaina drinks HJ7. Her alter ego Elise Hyde is now in control. Story 8: It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts Two carriages carrying ice cream and organs crash outside of the society. It's a great day for the lodgers!...Well most of them. Story 9: Normality A series of stories that captures life after the crash as the Society tries to adjust back to normality. Story 10: A Prank Too Far Nex attempts to create a smoke bomb, however there are some unexpected side effects. Story 11: Life Continues Helen and Elaina have an announcement. The rest of the lodgers carry on with their lives. Story 12: Nightmares from the Future Dreamer returns to the Society after a trip but she carries grave news. Story 13: Haunting Pasts A figure from Elias's past appears, Richard tries to process some harsh memories, Not-Allison tries to hide from the consequences of her actions, and the new lodgers get some advice and a room. Story 14: Actions Have Consequences Familiar figures return to the society, Richard's nightmares become reality, Hela puts pressure on Lodgers, the Society is targeted by a group of thieves. Story 15: Tales from the ER The new doctor's, Dr. Lezo, skills are put to the challenge as several of the lodgers require medical assistance. Story 16: Halloween Special: Monster Mash A strange green fog has infiltrated the Society turning all of the lodgers into monsters! 2017 Hydeys Best Story Arc Nominee. Story 17: New and Old Faces Elaina returns to the Society and several new lodgers join. Elias returns to the Society wounded and Alicia has an attack. Story 18: Halloween Special: Nightmare or Reality? More spooky madness as the landscape of the society warps and changes into visions of the lodger's pasts! Story 19: Potential Alicia has an attack, it's Elaina's Birthday, and a figure from Jasper's past appears. Story 20: Forgiveness Elias disappears leaving behind a note and a very worried brother. Alice's past returns with a vengeance threatening not only to claim the life she's built but the Society as well. Story 21: Celebrations Category:Main Plot